Users are increasingly accessing content, such as video files and live streaming/video on demand content, via the Internet. When problems arise in that content distribution, it would be desirable to have access to detailed information from the users' clients. Unfortunately, at the scale of potentially millions of concurrent clients, it is infeasible to send complete logging information from all clients at all times.